Promise
by paperplanepilots
Summary: It was a childish motion, but right then, the future didn't matter. "Promise me we'll be friends forever?" He linked his pinky with hers. "I promise." But what will it take to keep that promise? [ZerefxMavis]
1. Chapter 1: The Promise

**Chapter One: The Promise **

The rain pelted down and struck the earth. Ominous clouds hid the blue above, and the sky, dark grey, loomed over the island as the beginnings of a storm stirred up the waters.

Glowing vermilion cracked the heavens.

"Death Wave!"

An intimidating inky aura formed into a sphere shape and began to circle around the young jet-black-haired boy.

"This time, I'll succeed…"

Focused intensely, he controlled the attack skillfully and released it. Suddenly, the small aura surrounding him erupted into a large wave of darkness, flying at a high speed toward his target, a rock mountain in the distance.

His scarlet orbs narrowed. "This time for sure…"

"Hello, there!"

The boy's eyes widened as they returned to their original coal-black color upon hearing that cheerful voice, and he swiftly waved a hand, breaking his attack. He stared, dumbfounded, in disbelief and anger as he saw a young, petite blonde girl calmly trot up to him.

Two small, feathered wings framed either side of her head. Her long, wavy blondish golden hair almost reached down to her bare feet, her height a bit shorter than him, and her large shamrock-green eyes searched his dark black ones, as ebony and ivory clashed and collided. And right then, it felt like the rain had suddenly stopped.

"Whoever you are, you should get away from here as fast as possible," he growled.

_Away from death itself._

"Why? I don't sense any danger," the girl replied innocently, glancing around.

He was getting frustrated. He opened his mouth, about to say he _was_ the danger, the end itself, but was cut short and interrupted by her.

"What's your name?" The smile was still present on her face.

"Zeref," he responded half-heartedly.

"My name is Mavis!" she told him merrily. "Mavis Vermillion."

"Nice to know." Zeref sighed, irritated. "Now, please go back to where you came from because I don't have time for you right now."

The flash of hurt was evident in her eyes as Zeref said that. He felt a hint of regret, and had to stop himself from apologizing.

_It's not my fault she could've gotten herself killed. That isn't my business. She wouldn't be the first one, _he thought, but somehow, his thoughts couldn't win over that day.

"If I'm bothering you, I can leave," Mavis stated, but with no hint of anger in her voice. "Am I?"

Zeref leaned against a dead tree behind him. There was a reason why he didn't like to be near others. He was afraid they'd become too big a part of his life. He was afraid he'd hurt them any more. But he was blinded by all these years of walking alone, longing for the moment of footsteps beside his own.

He shook his head slightly. The smile reappeared on the blonde girl's face.

"So, are you a wizard?" she asked with genuine interest. "I saw you using some sort of magic a moment ago."

He wanted to say no. He wanted to be able to lie, and truthfully, he could. He could've, and right then, it seemed as if he should've, but he didn't.

"Yes," he finally replied. "I am a wizard." _Please don't ask what kind of magic I use… Please don't ask what kind of magic I use…_

"Cool, me too!" Mavis's deep green eyes sparkled. "What kind of magic do you use?"

_Crap._

He was afraid of this. He knew that if he told her, she would run away, just like everybody else. He knew he didn't want that anymore, but it wasn't his choice he was cursed with the power of death. Yet it was best for her to forget him, forget this ever happened.

"The Black Arts," he responded coldly, turning away. "As in Death Magic."

Silence ensued. He shut his eyes and prepared to walk away.

"Wow… That's amazing," she breathed, her voice barely audible, but he caught it.

His eyes flew open. _What?_

"What did you say?" He halted and faced her, incredulous.

She repeated, "That is amazing."

"You're not… scared of me?" The young boy couldn't believe what he was hearing. This was a dream, a disaster, all mixed in one.

"Why should I be? You seem nice." She brushed off his comment with a wave of her hand. "And I know you wouldn't hurt me." That last sentence nearly broke him inside, but he went with this lie, because the painful truth hid behind a veil, and he wasn't going to be the first to uncover it.

"I don't have any friends or family," Mavis suddenly spoke, snapping Zeref out of his thoughts. "But I was wondering… would you be my friend?"

"Friend?" he echoed, the word empty to him. He could say no. There were a thousand things he could say, a million thoughts that swam through his mind, but her smile right then and there lit up his entire world, and all of a sudden, that stormy sky above them looked beautiful.

He smiled, and it felt good to smile. He hadn't felt this way – carefree, truly _happy_ – in a long time.

"Of course."

"Promise me we'll be friends forever?" Mavis asked hopefully, sticking out her pinky finger.

It was a childish motion, but they were quite young themselves. And he would've never imagined himself doing this. It was going against everything he'd learned and told himself, but as that ghost of a footstep started to fade away, he found an angel who walked alongside him.

So he linked his pinky with hers, and told her, "I promise."

* * *

**I suddenly had the urge to write a Mavis and Zeref fanfiction. :P The first chapter was more in Zeref's perspective, but it'll change throughout the story (by the way, they're around age nine or somewhat in the first chapter). I'm not sure how it turned out, but please review to tell me what you thought! And if you did like it, follow 'cause this definitely won't be the only chapter. There'll be at least three chapters to this story, but it's ****still a short one. I guess it'll be kind of in the romance genre (okay, not really, but there are some slight hints to romance), but it's mostly gonna be friendship (check the story genres too, if you want). **

**Anyways, please review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Stars

**Chapter Two: Stars**

A few years slipped by.

The beaming rays of the sun washed over the gentle waves, and settled on the delicate bright green leaves in the forest canopy. The water around the island glimmered, the occasional fish jumping out of the water splashing and breaking the reflection.

There was a sky on both sides. Fluffy white clouds dotted the above, and the scene reflected on the ocean's surface, as if it was a deep blue and silver mirror.

He laid on his back on the soft grass, underneath the tall trees, in the cool shade of the summer leaves. His eyes closed, he relished the sweet sound of the warm breeze whispering through the leaves, the birdsong in the air… He could _feel _the blue sky overhead.

_I wish everyday could be like this…_

Maybe it was because of _her._ Maybe it was because of her that he felt genuinely carefree and content, that he left his past behind him, that he forgot what he was capable of.

_Mavis Vermillion._

She was his student, his sister, his best friend. The first, possibly the last, and definitely the only. He had promised to train her into the wizard she wanted to be, so she could also protect this island — their playground, as well as their home — and him too.

_"You think Death Magic is… cool?" the young Black Wizard asked hesitantly. "You aren't afraid of it?"_

_"No, of course not!" Her buoyant mood remained. "You must be a really powerful mage. Stronger than anyone in the whole world!"_

_"There is a downside to this magic, though," Zeref whispered, almost inaudible. "To this curse." However, Mavis didn't seem to hear him._

_"Will you train me to be as strong as you are?"_

_The question was so unexpected to the Death Mage, that he let it sink in before answering carefully._

_"I can't. I only know Death Magic," he explained. "Your magic is different from mine."_

_"Then just train me," Mavis declared, determined. "Train me to be stronger, faster, whatever you can do. I want to become the wizard I've always wished to be."_

_And how could he refuse?_

Zeref opened an eye as he heard footsteps nearing. Those footsteps were light, swift, and familiar. He knew who they belonged to in a heartbeat.

He closed the eye again and smiled.

"Hello, Mavis."

The blonde girl bounded over, an excited grin on her face.

"Good morning, Zeref-sensei!" She gave a slight bow and giggled.

Zeref heaved a long sigh in fake annoyance, but eventually broke into a smile as well.

Since the black-haired boy told her he didn't have a surname, Mavis decided to call him by "Zeref-sensei". Though reluctantly, he had to give in to her.

He sat upright and looked up to meet her dark green eyes. "You ready?"

Mavis nodded enthusiastically, and Zeref stood up, Mavis following where he was going. He lead her to a high cliff ledge on the island, overlooking the sea. They stood tall, facing the west, the gentle breeze and ocean spray playing with their hair.

Zeref closed his eyes and faced the ocean, his hands by his sides, his jet-black hair slightly ruffled in the wind. Mavis stared curiously at him.

"This is training?" she asked, confused.

"It's concentration," the other wizard answered. "It's feeling everything — every wave that crashes onto the stone shore, every breeze that the seabirds ride, every leaf that flutters down, as the universe turns and changes. Everything around you."

Mavis didn't quite understand the connection between this and magic skills, but she stepped forward a pace to be standing beside the Death Mage and closed her eyes as well, imitating her friend and teacher.

At first, she couldn't. Her mind kept wandering. And when she closed her eyes, all she felt was nothing. Zeref told her she relied on sight too much. So she focused on clearing her mind, clearing it until there was truly absolutely nothing at all, and when there was finally nothing, she felt _everything. _She felt every pebble and crack in the earth underneath her feet so clearly, as if she saw it with her own eyes. She could immediately pinpoint each falling leaf as it drifted to the ground by sound, so distinct, as if her eyes weren't closed at all. This was what Zeref was talking about. She felt everything around her. The universe and each passing moment. And soon, she felt like she lost herself in this world, and she started to disappear…

"Mavis."

It all felt so relaxing, yet so powerful…

"Mavis!"

The blonde opened her eyes to see the boy looking at her intently, his eyes the same inky-black as his hair.

"I'm sorry," Mavis apologized, looking down. "It just felt so—"

"Don't be," Zeref interrupted. "You did great."

"Really?" She looked up again.

"Really." He smiled. "Concentration is the first step. Unlock your other senses. Use them to their full extent. Most wizards depend too much on vision, but it's not a fight with sight alone."

Mavis smiled as well. She suddenly felt a chilly breeze and looked up, green orbs reflecting the blazing sky. Her eyes widened.

"It's already dusk!" Mavis exclaimed. "It felt like we were only here for a few minutes!"

Zeref didn't give a reply. Instead, he gazed up at the golden heavens and then dragged Mavis by the wrist. "Come on, I want to show you something."

There was a massive tree located on the center of the island. They climbed up to the tree's thick roots, which grew on the rocks and ledges. Standing there, Zeref glanced up at the enormous tree.

"You can fly, right?" he asked Mavis, although he already knew the answer.

Mavis nodded. "Why? What do you want me to do?"

"Are you able to fly to the top of that tree?" Zeref pressed on.

Mavis looked up and stared, wide-eyed, at the great Tenrou Tree, the same tree that gave the name to the Tenrou Island. She gulped.

"I'm not sure I can make it."

Zeref smiled. "Try."

So she gathered her energy, and leaped upward in a swift and light motion, moving up the tree's mighty gnarly, twisted trunk in a zigzagged flight pattern, but reaching the top quickly. Zeref watched for a moment before leaping up and climbing to the top easily himself.

He met Mavis at the top of the tree. Night swept over the sky.

Mavis rose from the top layer of the leaves and gazed up in wonder at the star-studded canvas, her emerald eyes reflecting the sparkling scene above as the darkest navy blue palette held the stars up high. Zeref stood beside her, a faint smile dancing on his lips as he turned to face the constellations as well.

"Wow," she sighed dreamily. "It's so beautiful from up here."

Zeref gave a faint nod silently.

The universe felt the closest it's ever been. Mavis walked to the edge and sat down, swinging her legs.

"Be careful," Zeref said, his tone somewhat stern but still caring.

Mavis giggled. "Don't worry."

The breeze eventually fell silent for them, and the stars seemed ever closer and brighter.

After a while, she glanced back at him. "Zeref!" Mavis called, smiling. "Come on over here!"

With a fake mask of reluctance, the raven-haired boy walked over and sat down beside her.

Mavis sighed contentedly. Dipping her toes in this sea of stars, she felt calm, relaxed, _alive._ But even with the galaxy swallowing her in, she didn't feel lost or alone at all. Because he was by her side, and she knew he'd stay there forever.

And that night, they were truly one with the universe and each other, as the silver stars sang them to sleep.

* * *

**I know it isn't very long, but I'm personally not a big fan of long chapters each time. Anyway, sorry for not updating in a while, but as I said, it'll be multiple chapters. I'm thinking around five or six right now, but don't know how it'll turn out. So this chapter is about… stars, ****apparently. Well, kinda. It's also kinda about their life on Tenrou and Mavis and Zeref as friends (again, not too much romance but more "friendshippy"). But I never revolve a chapter on an unimportant reason, and the thing about stars is just nice for me, I guess:**

**"Good friends are like stars. You don't always see them, but ****you know they'll always be there."**

**Which isn't 100% true, since the universe is constantly changing and stars keep exploding. But yeah. xD Expect the third chapter, Fairy Sphere, sometime… soon (depending on my schedule).**


End file.
